The Contractor
by Schalar
Summary: Yotsuba Maya is the mother of Yotsuba Tatsuya, Shiba Tatsuya in public. Yotsuba Tatsuya has a amazing magic never seen before, he can create contracts with aspects of reality. Follow his story. [FOLLOWS SEMI-CANNON] {HIATUS / PAUSED}
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

Prologue

 **Year: 2078**

Yotsuba Maya is currently playing with her 1 year old son, Yotsuba Tatsuya, unlike what most people think Maya isn't a demon she just uses it as a façade there are only three people to ever know the 'true' Yotsuba Maya, herself, her son, her sister and her farther, but her farther is dead, she rarely shows her 'true' personality to her sister the only one that sees it is her son, and he will be the last, as once he reaches a suitable age he will begin training to control the godlike powers he possesses, what most don't understand about Yotsuba Tatsuya is that he has a special kind of magic he can create 'contracts' with various aspects of reality, an example of this is his decomposition magic also known as 'Contract Magic: Grim Reaper', as the name suggests he has a contract with the Grim Reaper the god of death the end of everything, unfortunately due to the complexity of his magic he can't be allowed to have many if ay emotions as a fit of rage could summon the Grim Reaper and destroy the very world we know it, he also can't be called a 'true' magician as magicians alter reality but Tatsuya he shapes it, he destroys and rebuilds anew.

 **Time skip: 2088**

Yotsuba Tatsuya is now 10 years old, he started physical training 2 years ago, he doesn't touch his in-born magic as its currently too powerful for him to control, his mother tells him by the time he is 15 he should be ready to understand and use his 'Contract Magic' to its full capabilities, but he can't show its true nature as if someone found out he could make contracts with various aspects of reality it would bring uproar to the modern world. His mother Yotsuba Maya has told him he will be the next head of the family due to his amazing magical abilities, although he is rarely seen outside of the main compound which only the main branch of the Yotsuba clan live within, well 'main branch' is stretching it, the only people who live there are Tatsuya, his mother, both their guardians and several maids and butlers as it would be annoying for the staff to live away from them.

 **Time skip: 2093**

It's been 5 years since Tatsuya starting his physical training, he's mastered several various kinds of martial arts styles, he has 2 years before he starts high school, due to this he will be called Shiba Tatsuya as he won't be announced as the Yotusba Heir till the next Master Clan summit in 2097, he will be going with his cousin Shiba Miyuki who he got to know around the start of his 5th year of training as he finished most of the physical training his mother decided since Tatsuya is going to be the next clan head he should be able to handle himself in different situations, so he now knows how to play the violin and act when at a social party, he will begin training his in-born magic next year so he has around 1 year to master his magic as the 'Contract' part of it isn't that difficult is the diversity as he can hold many contracts at once and they can all do different things, He currently holds 3 contracts, Death, Time, Space, with these contracts he can teleport, reverse time and disintegrate anything, and that's just scratching the surface.

 **Time skip: 2094**

After an intense half year of training in his 'Contract' magic he now holds several different contracts and can use several contracts at once unlike when he first used the magic he could hold several but only use one at a time. Next year he will start going to High school. As it only took him half a year to get up to a decent level with his Contract magic he only needs practice and experience now.

With the other half of the year Tatsuya had found an Interest in CAD's and started programming and once he started he was a genius, the Yotsuba clan have a company called Four Leaves Technology under them and Tatsuya got his products published he created the 'Loop Cast' system a quick way to execute the same spell over and over, he also created Flight magic but he doesn't plan to release that for a few years…

 **Author Notes**

Thanks for reading, this was just the prologue covering from Tatsuya's birth to just be entering First High, some elements have been left out, like his current Contracts and other things, the story will likely follow the Cannon but some changes here and there might occur, any feedback would be great at this is my first fanfiction and writing a story about a story is weird… Anyway, the next Chapter… Not sure when that will come out the best I can say is keep checking my profile, I might release once a week, every other week or never again… this was more of a test story and concept.

Reviews are greatly appreciated as they tell me what's good and bad.

OneAvocet, Signing off.


	2. Chapter 1 - High School

Chapter 1 – High School

Legend:

"" – Talking.

'' – Thinking.

** - Environment, aka. Bell or Phone Ringing.

Reviews

Duked – In this story the Okinawa arc doesn't happen as Tatsuya was secluded in the Yotsuba Village, I know this is a major point for Tatsuya and Miyuki's relationship, but I have something else planned down the line.

Shiva – Thanks for the idea, I originally wanted it to be like a general thing like Tatsuya made a contact with death itself, but I'll change it to be Shinto (Japanese) gods.

FF-Carbuncle – Thanks, I have a story outline until the 18th Volume.

 **Year: 2095**

It's the start of the year and Tatsuya's has to go to high school with his cousin Miyuki, after 17 years of staying inside the hidden Yotusba village he has to go to a public school, mostly to gain experience of interacting with people as the only people Tatsuya has a lot of contact with inside the village was his mother, Miyuki and the staff.

It's currently an hour before the introduction ceremony, Tatsuya is sitting on a bench under a tree as his cousin left him 10 minutes ago to go prepare as she was the student representative.

"Hey look, it's a weed, what do you think he's doing here this early?" said a Course 1 student.

"No idea, don't really care, I mean it's not like he will every become anything he's just a reserve a lowly course 2 student…" replied a different Course 1 student.

'Heh, only if they really knew who I was, I got onto the reverses because I wanted to, I mean no teachers I can do whatever I want and they can't figure me out…' thought Tatsuya, you see a Course 1 student will have teachers teaching them but course 2 don't get teachers as they are only 'reserve', while Tatsuya was reading to himself a girl approaches him.

"Hello, I'm Saegusa Mayumi, the student council president." said Mayumi.

"Oh, hello I'm Y-Shiba Tatsuya, so is there anything I can help you with?" replied Tatsuya.

"No no no, it's just I didn't expect to see someone sitting under the tree reading, its uncommon, So I was wondering if you needed anything? Replied Mayumi quickly.

"Oh, I see no, I had just left my cousin a bit ago, So I was waiting here for the time to pass." Replied Tatsuya who was at this point getting a bit bored with the conversation.

"Cousin? Do you mean Shiba Miyuki?" asked Mayumi.

"Yes, we were born on the same day so we were treated as siblings when we got together, I just like to look out for her, you know…" replied Tatsuya.

"I understand, I have two little sisters, while we have a more direct connection I believe we have the same relationship." replied Mayumi.

 ***BELL RINGS***

"Oh, I've got to get back to the rest of the council, it was a nice chat! Bye Tatsuya" replied Mayumi.

'Huh, she's finally gone. I might as well go wait for the ceremony to start' thinks Tatsuya.

 **Tatsuya sitting down watching the Ceremony and finding Miyuki.**

"That was amazing Miyuki, I'm proud of you." says Tatsuya when he finds Miyuki.

"Thanks! Mom helped!" replied Miyuki.

"So, are you done for the day, I've got my ID card, I don't have to head home till the weekend, Mom said I can stay with you and Aunty till Friday night." Replied Tatsuya surprising Miyuki with the news.

"I didn't know! Mom didn't tell me, I'm not sure if I'm done…" says Miyuki with a confused tone at the end as she looks at Mayumi, who I only just noticed.

"Oh no, we were just introducing ourselves to Miyuki, as the student representative always gets invited to the student council, but we can discuss that later, see you Miyuki, Tatsuya" informs Mayumi.

"Let's head to yours then Miyuki." Says Tatsuya.

 **Time skip: Miyuki's Home**

"Mom! I'm home, Tatsuya is here as well." Shouted Miyuki.

"Oh, hell there dear, Tatsuya, nice to see you again." replied Miya Shiba.

"I'm assuming mother told you I was staying for the week?" questioned Tatsuya to Miya.

"Yes, she did. It will be fun having you here." Replied Miya as she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Ok, I'm going to go change." Said Tatsuya as he went upstairs to his room, the room used to be the spare but when Tatsuya started coming over more often it was decided it would become his room.

 ***RING RING*** The phone in his room started ringing Tatsuya knew who it was as only one person called this phone, his mother, Tatsuya was curious as his mother rarely calls and he had seen her just yesterday.

"Hello Tatsuya, it's need to see you again, anyway pleasantries aside, this weekend I need you to go to Kyoto and help out with our new magicians, as your training is the most efficient the Yotsuba has ever seen, I hope this won't be too much trouble." Says Maya as she looks at Tatsuya with a knowing smile.

"Of course, mother, nothing is too much trouble when you ask, I can head there Saturday morning and I can be back at home for midday Sunday." Replied Tatsuya.

"That's charming, anyway Tatsuya I wanted to warn you about the JSDF, even though you work with them as a Special Lieutenant be careful of what you say, they only know your associated with the Yotusba not that you're the heir, it could bring trouble to us if they find out, especially if they find out about your 'true' magic… Anyway, that's all I wanted from you. Bye bye." Says Maya and then the screen went black.

"Huh, mother sure gives me a lot to think about… the JSDF huh, I'll have to watch my back… and if they get in my way, they will understand why I'm the next head of the Yotsuba family…" says Tatsuya to himself.

With the talk finished Tatsuya went downstairs to eat food and prepare for tomorrow, once his preparations were finished he went to bed…

 **Time skip: Next Day, Lunch Time**

Since Miyuki was the student representative she was invited to join the student council, Tatsuya was also invited to visit as was the cousin of Miyuki and they rarely do things apart outside of the Yotusba Village to keep up Tatsuya's façade.

"Why is this WEED, here?" Questioned / Shouted Hattori, as he believes all weeds should be lower than him a 'bloom'.

"Because he's Miyuki's cousin and she refused to come here without him, I don't mind him being here either." Says Mayumi.

"WELL SINCE YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THIS WEED SHOULDN'T BE MIXING WITH HIS BETTERS, I CHALLENGE HIM TO A DUEL, TO FINALLY SHOW THAT BLOOMS ARE BETTER THAN WEEDS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" shouted Hattori finally annoyed that no one else seemed to care that this 'lower-class' person was in the student council room a place for 'high-class'.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY COUSIN LIKE THAT YOU YOU…" Shouted Miyuki who finally couldn't take any more insults to the next head of the Yotusba clan and her cousin.

"Miyuki, calm down." For the first time since entering the room Tatsuya's voice was heard and everything stopped, it was like a mystical power was projected from his words that made people listen, it confused everyone as they were thinking 'Is he using magic?', but no one could tell.

"Sorry cousin, I wasn't thinking straight…" replied Miyuki a little afraid that her cousin the next head had spoken out against her, as if Maya the current head heard about this there would be major troubles.

"Don't worry I won't tell mother, let's keep this between us, shall we?" whispered Tatsuya into Miyuki's ear as he gave her a hug as if trying to calm her down more.

"I shall not stand for you upsetting Miyuki, she is my family and if I have to show you something that your small insignificant mind can't handle, so be it, I accept your duel, but be prepared for everything you ever considered to be 'low-class' to finally join you on that 'high-class' petal stool you seem to put everything on.

Everyone was stunned by the statement by Tatsuya, they were also confused since the only noticeable skill that Tatsuya had was his magic engineering as he got 100% on that test.

"Cousin…" Miyuki said in awe as she had never seen he cousin like this before.

"Err, I'm sorry about that… It kind of just slipped out… But the challenge is still on, I shall prove that you are a narrow-mined person, as I said before no one, and I mean no one disrespects my family." Said Tatsuya trying to ease the tension and get back into his 'Lowly-Course-2-Student' profile. 'Dammit! If mother hears of this, I'm screwed… Especially after waring me of the JSDF, I don't need the 10MC on me as well…' though Tatsuya as he was trying to find a way out.

"It's fine, we were just a bit shocked, you haven't shown so much emotion at our last talks, I understand completely trying to protect a family's honor… anyway a challenge has been given and accepted the fight shall occur tomorrow as I have to sort out all the administrative things before a challenge shall occur, I will send for a student council member to fetch you tomorrow for your match, a word of advice any killing or stopping your opponent from ever being a magician again and the authorities will step in, this includes the 10MC as well…

 **Author Notes**

Hey guys, OneAvocet here just wanted to let you know most chapters from now on are going to be around 2000 words, not including Author Notes… Another thing is that if you think something is missing, give me feedback because I might have missed it as this is my first fanfic, a quick note I'm going for around 60 Chapters, not sure if I will make it to 60 chapters, we will have to find out.

A note on the 60 Chapters, that's kind of my goal but all I have is a roadmap nothing concrete and I'm aiming for a chapter a week but this might not happen, if a chapters not out a week after the previous check my Profile, I should have some info to why there's no chapter.

This chapter was only 1500, as I wanted Chapter 2 to be the fight between Tatsuya and Hattori as it sets one of the main points in this story.

Note: Even though this is set in Japan I'm not using suffixes like '-san, -kun', as they just confuse me, so its set-in Japan but laid out in English.

Oh, also the paring for this fanfic hasn't been decided, I might go the Mayumi route as it would be interesting as the Saegusa and Yotsuba don't get along well, if I go down this route it would be relationship before relieving but Mayumi knows he's Yotsuba but doesn't tell family… Not sure, once again review if you like the idea.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Fight and Aftermath

Chapter 2 – The Fight and Aftermath

Legend:

"" – Talking.

'' – Thinking

 **BOLD TEXT** – A time skip.

 _ **BOLD ITALIC TEXT**_ – Line Break.

 **Year: 2095 | Lunch Time, Day After Tatsuya's Outburst.**

'Right, since I don't want anyone to figure out what I can do, I can use one of my contracts, I guess I will use 'Death' to modify the 'idea' dimension… Ah, I know how I'm going to win, to protect the Clan… nothing will stop me…' thought Tatsuya as he was walking with Miyuki to the student council room.

"Tatsuya, I'm really sorry for this, If I didn't get upset and annoyed this wouldn't have happened" spoke Miyuki as she was really sad that she got Tatsuya involved with all this as he had better things to be doing…

"It's fine Miyuki, times are changing, and this is only the beginning… Anyway, we are here…" replied Tatsuya.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Huh, about time you go here, I didn't think you would show up!" said Hattori with a snobbish tone.

"Hattori, if you can't act professionally then I WILL remove you from this council threatened Mayumi, "Anyway, I've gotten clearance for the match we shall head to Practice Room #007 for the match as the others are in use." Said Mayumi wishing to get this over with…

 _ **LINE CHOP**_

Tatsuya walked over to the desk that was in the room and put down a suitcase that had several interchangeable storage drives for his personal cad as they were allowed during duels only, several of the occupants took notice of this and asked him why he carried around a suitcase, his response was "I dislike general CAD's so I have a specialized device but due to it being specialized It can't hold as many spells so I carry around this suitcase for my storage." Replied Tatsuya as he selected one the storage device with the custom spells already prepared.

"Sorry about that, just had to do the preparations for my CAD…" said Tatsuya, when he said this Hattori looks like he had to fight a crippled dog, he wasn't impressed, Miyuki noticed this and though to herself 'When Hattori gets beaten because of his foolishness he will finally understand no one stops Tatsuya…'

"Ok, since it seems both participants are ready, on my mark we will begin, before that I must remind you that no lethal blows will occur during this fight." Said Mayumi when she got nods from the participants she started the countdown "Three… Two… One… Fight!" shouted Mayumi.

Before anyone could even breath Tatsuya vanished from his spot and was seen right behind Hattori, once everyone had understood this they had several questions but the fight was still occurring, Hattori couldn't believe that him a bloom was being shown up by a mere weed, it was infuriating but before he could say anything Tatsuya lifted his custom CAD and launched his spell, Hattori also imminently lost consensus and fell down making Tatsuya the winner, this all happened within a minute a massive difference from the normal five to ten minute matches that normally happens.

'Great my plan worked, I used a small part of Death's Contract within the 'idea' dimension to remove the space between two locations once that happened I transported myself to the 'idea' dimension and crossed that nonexistent space and then transported myself back, but to execute all that in the short time I did, I must be getting better, now to come up with a cover-up…' thought Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya, why did you use your in-born magic, Spatial-Shifting? Not that I'm complaining" spoke Miyuki the first to recover from what had just occurred.

Everyone's head whipped to Miyuki when she spoke 'Spatial-Shifting', confusion was on their faces, so Tatsuya spoke up "I used it to show that WEEDs are not inferior to the BLOOMs, even though I'm classed as a WEED, I have access to a special type of magic that not even the BLOOMs could use, I thought It would make my point." Explained Tatsuya.

"SPATIAL-SHIFTING, YOU MEAN TELEPORTATION!?" shouted everyone at once after processing what Tatsuya had said.

"In essence yes, I teleported myself from one spot to another, it does have some issues and drawbacks even though it's the reason I can't use 'normal' magic properly, first is that I have to mark the location and once its marked I have to be within a certain radius of the mark, I'm not sure of this radius I'm only aware of it because I can't teleport from here to my home. The major drawback is once the teleportation spell is cast it can't be stopped, and it leaves me unable to use magic for a little as time and eidos catch's up." Explained Tatsuya those who didn't understand the technicality of magic where confused but those who did, where amazed the fact that he could teleport itself was OUTSTANDING, but having to wait for the eidos to catch up!? Insane, the fact that the core of a magician would have to catchup confused them it just didn't happen but then again people couldn't teleport.

Once everyone had come back from marveling or being afraid of the potential of such ability or something else Mayumi had announced Tatsuya the winner of the match "Tatsuya, Winner!"

"I'm sorry about this, it's just when someone insults Miyuki, and I get a little protective as she's the only family member close to my age that I've associated with." Spoke Tatsuya as he tried to explain why this fight had occurred.

"It's fine, no severe harm happened, In fact! We leant that you have an incredible type of magic that no one else seems to have! I'm assuming you don't want us to tell anyone?" Spoke Mayumi who added a question as an afterthought.

"Yes, I appreciate it, I've tried to keep it a secret if I have, my temper got the better of me and I ended up showing it off…" trailed of Tatsuya who could only think of what would happen if his mother found out that he used his contract magic, even on this small scale.

"Urgh… What happened…?" groaned Hattori who had just woken from his spell induced nap.

"You got knocked out by Tatsuya who used… now that I think about it how did you do that?" quested Mari, who had spoken for Mayumi.

"Oh, I just compressed Psion's and then released them at one point, once a magician experiences an overload of Psion's they get ill, kind of like sea sickness, thus rendering the operant unconscious." Explained Tatsuya who got annoyed that Hattori had woken up so soon, 'I guess that what happens when I use that spell at 0.5% Potency…'

"Anyway, now Hattori's awake and Tatsuya has been declared the winner, I'm hungry, lets head to the Student Council room for lunch!" exclaimed Mayumi whose stomach rumbled a second after her statement, when this happens Mayumi blushed... 'Oh my god, why!? In front of Tatsuya of all people! Muh.' Mayumi thought, she didn't understand why she felt like she couldn't misbehave or do things 'un lady like' in his presence.

 **Time Skip | Student Council Room**

Once everyone had made it back to the student council room and had food in front of them, either from the auto food dispenser or from bring it themselves, they finally got around to inviting Miyuki into the student council as is tradition for the incoming representative, while this was happening Tatsuya was taken to the side by Mari who offered him a spot on the Public Morals Committee, as a 'defender' of the WEEDs and because of his amazing teleportation ability, due to the sudden question Tatsuya asked for a bit of time to make his discussion as it wouldn't just affect him, with permission granted and a week to figure out if he wanted to join the Public Morals Committee, after lunch they all went back to classes and when the day ended Tatsuya and Miyuki left First High to go back home, Tatsuya knew he had to tell his mother of the fight, since he used his Contract magic… He wasn't looking forward to that discussion as Maya always thought it was stupid that he had to use this god-like magic ability for the stupidest of reasons and the fact that he might blow his cover, I mean a normal weed knowing teleportation magic, impossible, a weed with good connections unlikely but still possible hopefully the secret of his teleportation magic doesn't get out to quickly… it would be disastrous for the Yotsuba clan.

 **Time Skip | At Miyuki's Home.**

"Good Evening Mother." Spoke Miyuki as they entered the house.

"Good Evening Aunt Miya" Spoke Tatsuya who returned to his 'professional clan heir' personality.

"Welcome home you two, Miyuki if you don't mind I'd like to speak to Tatsuya alone…" spoke Miya for the first time since they came home.

"No problem Mother, I'll be in my room if you need me." Spoke Miyuki.

"You either felt the magical footprint of a contract being used or Mother has an assignment for me." Spoke Tatsuya trying to get to the point.

"A little of both, my sister and I were discussing a multiple of things and we both felt it, I guess that's what happens when one stays around you. My sister gives her regards and suspects that she will speak to you within the month." Spoke Miya.

"Thank you, Aunt Miya, if that's all, I would like to return to my room for the night, not using a contract in a while has weakened me, I forgot the strain of using a contract, especially the one I did today…"

"That's fine, good night Tatsuya, don't let the family down now." Replied Miya with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Never." Tatsuya said as he walked up the stairs to go to his room for the night.

 **Author Replies**

FF Carbuncle: Thanks for your response, the first thing you mentioned was it was a little less formal than seen in the Japanese society, I didn't know this as I personally use the word mom more than mother, but I've taken that into account, the second thing was that Miya and Maya's personally was a little 'too' different from cannon, now before I tell you my real answer here's the stupid one: *cough* ITS A FANFICTION, JUST BECAUSE I USE CANNON AS A GUIDELINES DOSN'T MEAN THERE WILL NOT BE CHANGES, *cough*, now the sensible answer, the reason Miya and Maya are acting different is due to the relationship shift, Tatsuya is Maya's Successor and Son so they would speak to him differently, don't get me wrong Miya and especially Maya will be ruthless to others just like in cannon as she is the most feared Japanese magician, but around Tatsuya who she wants to protect as her heir and son, and Miya not having the disappointment of the Yotsuba family they will act differently. Now your third point? Not sure if I should class it as a point as it was a question / statement, I'm not sure anyway... about Honami and Minami, since Miyuki isn't going to be the next clan head and she still lives with her ALIVE mother and guardian, she won't be getting a guardian to much later if at all, now as I just mentioned a guardian for Miya she will be having Honami as her guardian you didn't see her in chapter 2 as it was more of getting the foot in the door chapter Honami is currently behind the scenes and will be coming forward in later chapters the next one I can think of is the NSC (Nine Schools Competition) as Miya will be there to watch her daughter, at the moment I don't see a need to introduce her as we have Tatsuya the next head, Miya the sister to the current head and Miyuki a fairly decent magician, now to a point not mentioned an extra guardian for Tatsuya as he didn't have one in the cannon... I'm not sure if I wish to give Tatsuya a guardian the balance between Yotsuba tradition, staying off the radar and comparing Tatsuya's magic abilities it would seem weird to give him a guardian let me know on that point. And finally, you mentioned your liking of the Tatsuya x Mayumi, thanks for that it was more of just an idea but we won't be seeing much of their relationship apart from 'banter' which will happen with the main 'group' the main romance will start during the NSC arc, thanks for the review.

chimera629: I've noted you don't want to see a Tatsuya x Miyuki pairing, he's still a tech genius in fact a little spoiler for you, Taurus wide. Your third point confused me a little with 'Miguel and the Europa' did you mean 'Ayako and Fumiya, the Kuroba twins', please confirm. also, what is acc? I might be drawing a blank but I can't think of anything, and about their guardians we will have to see eh? Now to a point I can answer, the contract system, now before I say anything I MUST STRESS, this is all experimental and might change completely, now you DONT need to contract with life if you have contracted with death, now before I mention any contracts, I want to mention his Contract ability is generic, his children will get it 100%, although they might not activate or use it is there. Now I can't say much about who or what Tatsuya has contracted with as a contract is generally an arc or plot point, he currently has 6 contracts, one is death as I've mentioned in chapter 1.

lavieenrose01: Thanks for your review, now before anything is said, the parting for this fanfic isn't confirmed, I might go with a vote or if an interesting idea occurs I will go with that... next point the contracts system, I just explained the bare minimum that I can think of while writing this, thanks for the support of that idea. Now for your next point 'emotions' now you said he's too emotive, I completely understood this, in fact I thought that the first time I re-read what I wrote, now before I continue I'm going to cover cannon. Tatsuya got an operation to remove his emotions to give him an artificial MCA, now this didn't happen in a sense as Tatsuya didn't get an artificial MCA and just got his emotions restricted not removed but restricted as its harder for him to show emotions like his threshold to achieve a certain emotion was made higher due to the cause if upset he could theoretically summon the personification of death, which if you don't understand is bad. like VERY BAD. The only emotion not locked away is his perception of Family Value, so the status of which his family is regarded and seen as, so if the Yotsuba is seen in a negative light, he will get angry, now this happened on a smaller scale in chapter 2 where Hattori insulted Miyuki, the son of Miya who is the sister of Maya the head of the Yotsuba, so see that connection according to Tatsuya logic [Bad-Mouth Miyuki = Insulting Yotsuba], which is bad and brings out his emotions, normally people don't just insult the Yotsuba clan without a reason or in public so this trigger isn't met much... Now your last point is asking me not to go down the Tatsuya x Mayumi route, if you could give me some reasons to stay away from it like "It's been done 100 times before, something new" or "The Yotsuba and Saegusa clan will never get along can't happen because..." and please official reasons and link sources, if I think its valid enough I'll look for a different pairing, suggest your own if you want. And finally, you mentioned changed events, as you can see the classic fight before the fight between Tatsuya and Hattori has had a lot of changes so yeah, future events won't stay the same...

Guest [Chapter 2, Apr 20]: Now mentioned above is the reason for Miya and Maya's personally has been explained, now for depth, it will be coming I wanted to set the tone of the general story as its Chapter 1, Introduce the re-occurring characters, Tatsuya, Miyuki, Maya and Miya.

Duked: Thanks for the response, for the parings they aren't decided as that will be starting during the NSC.

Guest [Chapter 2, Apr 22]: Tatsuya x Maya? You do remember she's his biological mother in this fanfic, if so can you explain how this would happen, I'm not really sure… I don't care if a paring seems weird as long as it could happen plot and logical wise I don't care.


	4. Author Notes 1

Authors Note

Thanks for reading 'The Contractor', after reading the reviews I've decided to take a break.

There are multiple reasons for this they are:

I want to get my writing style and format fixed, an example is when I don't put formalities into the story another is I keep putting 'I said, she said, he thought' etc.…

I also want to think about where the story is going to be going. Create a concrete plan.

'The Contractor' was my attempt of writing a fanfiction and adding an idea to an already created story, apparently, this is a lot more difficult than I originally thought.

I'm not sure when I will resume this story or if I will at all, the likely hood of me updating this story again is slim at the best, due to the reasons above, and if someone thinks they can make the 'Contract' system work then go ahead, I might end up making a Version 2, of the story who knows.

Anyway, the basics is that I'm putting the story on pause / hiatus till I have things sorted out and know what I'm doing. I'm sorry for the people who liked this story, I hope to be writing again soon.


End file.
